


Give You Love

by nathyfaith



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Gabriel remembered two things very clearly, the moment Dean told him Sam was dead and the moment he decided he would sacrifice anything for Sam's soul, including his immortal life.Statement Prompt: It was as though the entire summer had flown past in the time it took him to blink.





	Give You Love

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my lovely beta-reader @youarentreadingthis.

_ "You may need me there _

_ To carry all your weight _

_ But you're no burden I assure _

_ You tide me over _

_ With a warmth I'll not forget _

_ But I can only give you love" _

Sam stretched, his long arms going behind his neck as he allowed his head to lull in them for a second. In front of him, books upon more books, scrolls, notes and way too many empty cups of coffee laid over the war table.

His eyes hurt after hours of going through moldy papers with useless information, his mind working non-stop. All these people in the bunker were just useless to him. None of them were short with golden ethereal eyes, light brown hair and a teasing smirk. None of them were Gabriel.

And his guilt only grew. He didn't know how to push away the image of Gabriel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, being gutted by Michael. He couldn't overcome this loss once again without fighting to make things right. He knew it was futile, knew he couldn't possibly bring Gabriel back by his force of will, but boy, did he try.

He spent a lot of time plotting, another great portion of it praying, and when sleep finally claimed him it was dreamless.

* * *

It was as though the entire summer had flown past in the time it took him to blink. 

_ Or rather an entire year. _ Gabriel remembered two things very clearly, the moment Dean told him Sam was dead and the moment he decided he would sacrifice anything for Sam's soul, including his immortal life.

Fragments of noises and voice reached him slowly, disturbing the quietness that felt almost hypnotic as if he suddenly decided to breathe it would break such a dull spell. It was pitch black, and Gabriel could only see darkness, the stagnated air troubling him. He had heard about this place, of this being, of everlasting peacefulness --- _ boring _ \--- that’s what it was. Dad help him, he was not going to stay a second longer in this place. 

_ I wonder if you knew. _

Gabriel closed his vessel’s eyes and opened them again in alarm. The question spoken as a declaration of sorts shook him. His grace tingled to the surface, building as strong as ever, if not more._ That was new. _ Someone clearly had nothing better to do than write, pray and think about him. The lowest and less loved archangel, or so he thought.

"Oh, wonderful. Another one." The voice was crude, hardly amused.

"Who is there? Where am I?" Gabriel asked, rising in search of the voice.

"I won't lose my sleep on you," It said. He looked a lot like a younger version of Brad Pitt, his snark stopping Gabriel from really appreciating his physique. "I have absolutely zero patience with annoyances such as yourself. Chop-chop, you go. And preferably don't come back, as in _ ever _."

_ It feels so unfair that I had no time to tell you. _

Gabriel despised angel radio, mostly because focusing on it when you were out of practice was dreadful. Like a radio with interference or a human who was sound sensitive.

_ How to bring an archangel back from death 101. Ha. As if it was only this simple. Time to bed, you. You're getting brain fried already. _

Who was getting brain fried over him?

Gabriel frowned in confusion. The Brad Pitt look-alike was nowhere in sight. Ugh, where in the world-- 

_ woosh _

_ bumph _

_ thump _

\-- was that his vessel falling as ungracefully as a goddamn bloody banana?

Could his return be even more ridiculous? He bet when Cassie came back the seraph graciously fell in his vessel’s legs like a perfect cheetah cat. _ The damn traitor. _ Why couldn't Cas be as clumsy as he? 

And Dad above, he missed that seraph. So much it ached in his vessel’s bones. He got up, his eyes falling on the empty road. A faraway car made its presence known as it drove past him to the sound of _ Angel With a Shotgun, _the volume bordering the sound barrier.

Amused, Gabriel dusted his jeans, only to roll his eyes at his own antics, and snapping his fingers, changing back to his favorite pair of sneakers, leather green jacket, brown shirt and washed jeans. _ Ah, much better. _

_ Surely you knew I was-- _

_ I was what? In love? Head over heels? Infatuated? Honestly, Sam, it's a blessing Dean can't hear your thoughts, otherwise… endless material for teasing. _

Gabriel took flight, six giant golden wings gracing the sky, cutting through clouds, the moisture of water touching his feathers. In a flap of wings, he landed easily behind the bunker. It was quiet inside, which was odd. He was expecting a buzzing of people, but as he allowed his hearing to pick up, he only caught four heartbeats: Dean, Cas, Jack, and Sam. Where was everyone?

_ "Hey, Gabe. How is your night today? I know this is getting boring already, but I did promise to tell you about things here until we got you back, so, here goes nothing," _Sam started, his voice low and worn out.

_"The otherworld hunters have left. I mean, they’re still here, but not in here anymore."_ Gabriel heard him sigh and could easily see Sam running his fingers through his hair in frustration. _"What I meant was -- and this is a testification to my tiredness -- is that they left the bunker. And I can't for the life of me get used to this silence. Before, their constant bickering and buzzing drove me insane, but now the silence is deafening. Even Rowena, who I always cared for, no matter her faults, drove me mad. Though, regarding her, I was painfully jealous. She had a memory of you to cherish and hold dear, while all of our memories together are somehow stained with blood, mistrust, and tears. This taciturnity is driving me slowly towards insanity. It's like those minutes where I wanted to scream your name and run towards you and I couldn't-- couldn't…"_ Sam's voice broke in a strangled cry and Gabriel didn’t stop his grace from reacting, flying faster than a blink of an eye towards Sam.

"Sam," Gabriel murmured, invading Sam's personal space and enveloping the larger man into his arms and wings. It took a moment for Sam's brain to catch on, but the second it did, he buried himself into Gabriel's chest, allowing his warmth to course through his limbs, and his honeyed smell to wash away his fears.

“You’re not some sort of delusion of mine, are you?” Gabriel chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest, pouring into Sam’s body and reaching into his soul. 

“Thanks to your stubbornness, I’m a 100% powered archangel, and I’m afraid The Empty doesn't take returns.” Sam had tears tainting his cheeks, his eyes were red and his clothes had clearly seen better days. Gabriel kissed his temple, knowing Sam needed the reassurance of his touch, using the bit of grace to change the boy's clothes to comfy pajamas and clean his room of the mess it had been made with cups of coffee, dirty clothes over that particular armchair everyone in the planet seemed to own, and overused sheets. 

Sam relaxed in his embrace, almost falling asleep cocooned inside Gabriel's wings, his fingers lightly brushing one of them, "Samish?"

The archangel had maneuvered them into a more comfortable position in Sam's bed. The boy was draped over him like an overgrown octopus. Sam hummed in response, his eyelids heavy with the soft caress of Gabriel's fingers through his hair.

"You surely must have known that I love you too, kiddo," Gabriel confessed, hugging Sam tighter and save in his wings.

Sam woke up feeling better than ever. His hair was all over the place like a bird's nest, his cupcake pajamas and fluffy white socks caring him towards the kitchen, the promise of coffee and bacon allowing to push the sweet dream in the deep corners of his mind. Gabriel's warmth and perfume still lingered in his mind. if it were corporeal, Sam swore he would have been able to touch it.

"Dean? Cas?" He called, as he passed through closed doors, and even if it was around nine in the morning, Dean usually made a lot more noise singing and chit-chatting with Jack or Cas. 

_Could it have been real?_ Sam dared to hope.

"Samshine!! How are you in this fine morning?" Gabriel greeted him, his smile as shining as the sun.

"Gabe--" he exhaled, surprised.

"What's gonna be, Sammoose? Pancakes, cereal, orange juice or would rather have a kiss first?" The archangel teased him, moving an eyebrow suggestively.

Sam ignored Gabriel's antics walking straight towards him and pulling him into a hug, every part of them touching each other. Gabriel could hear the hunter's heartbeat slowing down as he relaxed in the archangel's embrace. "I--"

"I know Sam. Question is, do you?" Gabriel asked him, moving slightly so his hand rested on Sam's left cheek as the other rested in the curve of the hunter's back.

"Do I, what?"

"How much I love you, you self righteous dumbass, you bibliophile, you Dad perfect hair--"

Sam didn't need another invitation to claim the archangel's lips and that's how Dean found them two minutes later, mumbling about being scarred for life, grabbing little brothers and sneaky tiny archangel's.

Cas did everyone a favor and kissed him senseless too, Jack smiled at the scene when he popped in the kitchen to robbed three cookies while one was already shoved in his mouth unceremoniously. All was right in his world.


End file.
